justanotherdayinfreddyfandomcom-20200214-history
BFPuppet
Were you looking for: BFPFilms424/Tyler and BFP, two characters which the BFPuppet's name is a reference to? Tortured Lockjaw, who served as inspiration for BFPuppet's design? Other similar-looking or related characters like The Puppet, the Tortured Puppet or the Jester-In-A-Box? TRTF5= The BFPuppet is a Tortured Suit developed in Fazbear Inc. by Alison. He was going to be an antagonist in The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode, before it was cancelled. Appearance The BFPuppet appears to look like a nightmarish animatronic-like version of BFP. He has white skin, a cylindrical head, brown hair and a haircut that covers his right eye, which have the common red Tortured Suit eye textures, and three rows of teeth. There are bits of layering on his mouth covering almost all of it. He has a blue torso and arms, dark blue legs, and black shoes. He also has black hands with white skin fingers, resembling cut gloves. He wears a black fedora with a red stripe and a white tape on his torso. He is mostly seen inside a gift box, that sports his colors. Behavior The BFPuppet would have appeared on one of the various floors of Fazbear Inc. and attacked the player during his venture throughout the location. If the player encountered him in front of them, they must had to turn off their flashlight and stay still until he has moved to another area. If the player encountered the BFPuppet at a fair distance from them, they must had to hide under objects such as crates or walls on certain spots. Failing or neglecting to do so would had caused him to jumpscare the player, resulting into a game over. Trivia * In the BFPuppet's first teaser, there is a text saying "Sometimes gifts are not meant to be opened...". **It is currently unknown what this means. *The BFPuppet could possibly be either one of the various methods of self-inserting made by the main developer of the game, or a pun at BFPFilms424/Tyler's name. * It was revealed by BFPFilms424 in a small Q&A during the time when TRTF: Chapter One was baited as a FNAF Fangame that the BFPuppet had no relevence in the lore at all and the he was pretty much retconned at that point. |-|Gallery= The Return to Freddy's 5: Story Mode BFPuppetRunUpdated.gif|The BFPuppet's running animation. BFPuppetJump.gif|The BFPuppet's jumpscare. bfpuppet.png|The BFPuppet's full model in the Extras Menu. Miscellanous An unknown Lockjaw with a Purple type torso .jpg|The BFPuppet's first teaser. Notice the text Sometimes gifts are not meant to be opened... Box Teaser Bright.jpeg|Same, but brightened. Torture Lockjaw teaser.png|The BFPuppet in his second teaser, being puked out by Tortured Lockjaw. Torture Lockjaw teaser brightened.png|Same image, but brightened. Torture Lockjaw teaser 2.png|The BFPuppet's third teaser. Notice the 2 sets of eyes in the background, with the text "HA HA HA HA". Torture Lockjaw teaser 2 brightened.png|Same image, but brightened. Notice the 2 heads in the background. Image.jpeg|Same image, but brightened. Notice the heads of Tortured Golden Kitty, Tortured Freddy, Tortured Spring Bonnie, Tortured Kitty, Tortured Sugar, The Unknown/The Beast, Tortured Bonnie, and Tortured Fredbear in the background and the 5 in the middle. THANKYOU.png|The BFPuppet in the Thank You! image. Torturevigo.png|The BFPuppet in an updated version of the Thank You! image. 16f3f1 fb9b669ae5f242049a4247331d9e3cef.png|Ditto. External links *The BFPuppet's model amongst other TRTF5 models that was released by TSMGames in a model pack. Category:Characters Category:Non-canon characters Category:Tortures Category:Males Category:TRTF5 Category:TRTF Volume 2 Category:TRTF5 Tortures